Phoenix Riders
by rjanarielle
Summary: If Dragon Slayers still exist, then Phoenix Riders still exist. Join Lucy to know more about her real magic and know more about her mother's death. HAREM! And I'm too lazy to make a summary since it's Friday Morning and I have classes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. After you read this chapter, I have an announcement ****at the bottom of the chapter****. It involves story deleting and schedule. Sit back, relax, and enjoy a new story from me.**

**Me: Alright! It's time for another romance-filled, comedy fanfiction from your one and only, Rjanarielle!**

**Lucy: So… I have a new role I presume…**

**Me: That's CORRECT miss Lucy! No wonder I'm always making you the leading lady in my stories.**

**Lucy: *laughs***

**Title- Phoenix Riders**

**Chapter 1- In the beginning **

**A/N: This happened after the Grand Magic Games**

Lucy was sitting under the cherry blossom tree while enjoying the cool breeze that hits her warm body. Oh how she missed the days when she was with her family. She was thinking about her dead parents. The thought of the word "family" made her cry. That's when the guy who would free her from this endless melancholic abyss. The guy had messy hair and it was as dark as night. He has red eyes and his face always expressionless. He walked towards Lucy and sat beside her.

"What's wrong?" He bears the insignia of Sabertooth

"What's a Sabertooth dragon slayer doing here, comforting a fairy?" She wiped her tears and faced the so-called dragon slayer

"I'm bored so I went to Magnolia. What about you? Why are you crying?" He asked the crying Fairy

"It's because… My only family, my dad, passed away after we came back from Tenroujima. I know it's been months ago but… It still haunts me. I miss them so much." Her eyes suddenly got watery and one tear fell on her lap. She was embarrassed to let the Sabertooth mage see so she hid her face

"Would you please tell me what happened before?" He asked

"S-Sure… It all began when I was just a little girl…"

**FLASHBACK**

_It was Lucy's birthday. They say that a child's birthday is the best day of their lives. Lucy however, it became her worst because of her birthday today. She went to the kitchen and made a rice ball that looks like her father. Her father was a very hard-working man and very rich too. Lucy entered her father's office and smiled at her father._

"_What is it now Lucy? I don't have time for games. I have loads of work." _

"_Hi Daddy. Look, I made you a rice ball." Lucy smiled again_

"_Thank you Lucy, but you can give that to me later."_

"_Or… I could just put it here on your desk so that you can eat it later." She placed it on her father's desk. "Hey Dad, did you know that it's-"_

"_I told you that I was busy right?! And when I'm hungry, I can get my food from the chef! And instead of wasting your time on making rice balls, you should study. So stop wasting both our times Lucy!" Her father shouted and threw the rice ball that Lucy made. She ran away from the office and cried_

"_But daddy… Did you forget?"_

"_It's my birthday today…"_

_She ran outside and cried in the garden. Her mother, Layla Heartfilia, walked to her side and comforted the poor girl. Lucy suddenly buried her face in her mother's arms. Layla kept patting her head._

"_M-Mommy, Daddy forgot my birthday…" Lucy kept crying_

"_I didn't forget Lucy so please stop crying for mommy okay?" Layla smiled at her daughter and sang a lullaby for the crying Lucy. She was happy that she could hear her mother's angelic voice_

_Soon after, Lucy fell asleep. She woke up and saw that her birthday was over. She went to the kitchen and saw her rice ball inside one of the garbage cans. Lucy cried but wiped them afterwards. She didn't want to cry because her mother doesn't want her to cry._

_A few years later, she heard that her mother died. That was the first time she cried again. Her father mourned for three days and returned to normal afterwards but Lucy, she never returned to her old self. When she turned 17, she left her mansion and wanted to join her dream guild: Fairy Tail. On the way, Lucy met a pink-haired boy named Natsu and a blue talking cat named Happy. They helped her join Fairy Tail and then days passed, months passed. She experienced lots of new things and met new people. She met a guy named Gray, a playboy named Loke, a matchmaker named Mirajane, a cool and pretty mage named Erza, and a blue-haired girl named Levy. But her peace was disturbed when Phantom Lord attacked Fairy Tail. Jose Porla, Phantom Lord's master, was said to capture Lucy and bring her back to Jude Heartfilia. War was made between the two guilds but the victory went to Fairy Tail. She decided to visit her father._

"_Mrs. Spetto!" Lucy shouted at the dancing maid who was cleaning the front yard_

"_M-Miss Lucy!" all of the staff shouted and went to Lucy. Another maid told Lucy that she needs to look presentable before going to her father's office. 'Nothing's changed…'_

'_I forgot… This was the kind of clothing I needed to wear when I used to live here…' Lucy looked at her pink dress_

"_M-Miss Lucy? Is it too tight?" Two maids asked_

"_This is fine. Thanks ladies." Lucy asked them to leave 'He hasn't changed either…'_

_Lucy knocked on the door, asking for permission and her father accepted. "Hello Dad."_

"_Lucy… I'm glad you've finally returned. You now know what would happen to everyone around you if you decide to leave."_

"_Yes Dad." She lowered her head_

_They talked about Lucy's future. Her father suddenly said that he would do anything in his power to destroy Fairy Tail. She kept quiet. After their talk, Jude commanded her to go to her room._

"_I'm sorry dad, but it seems you misunderstood me. I didn't come back to live here, I came back to settle some things with you. I have to admit, when I ran away, I acted like a little girl back then. Too scared to say her reasons. But now I'm all grown up and I can tell you what I feel. You're not the one running my life anymore. So stay away from me and my friends! If you don't, the guild will consider you as one of our enemies!" She ripped her dress "If you didn't do what you did, there might have been a chance for us to settle our differences." Lucy said and mentioned the other members of the staff. She turned and walked away while showing her Fairy Tail insignia to her father_

_Lucy went in front of her mother's grave to say goodbye. After saying her goodbye, Natsu and the gang went to her. They laughed, they cried, but they were glad that Lucy was not leaving Fairy Tail. The team suddenly lost their minds when Lucy said that property of her mansion reaches up to the mountain._

"_Huh? What's wrong guys?-"_

"_All hail queen Lucy! Bow to the queen!" Natsu and Gray saluted_

"_Captain Erza! It seems that Natsu and Gray has lost to the queen! We are now awaiting your orders ma'am!" Happy saluted Erza_

"_Yup… I wouldn't mind living here." Erza lost her mind as well_

"_Captain Erza has also lost to the queen!"_

_And with that, Lucy laughed. The team went back to Fairy Tail. Lots of things happened next. She got Leo's key, they went to the Tower of Heaven, they fought the Raijinshuu, fought the Oracion Seis, went to Edolas, and she experienced the S-Class promotion. Fairy Tail went to an island called Tenroujima. In the island, they encountered new enemies and also made new friends. They even found the Black Wizard in the island and they fought a dragon named Acnologia. Everybody thought that the island was wiped out, but it was actually saved. Using the bond, Mavis Vermilion it into Magical Power and made the Fairy Sphere. Time continued in the outside world but the time inside the sphere stopped. Fairy Tail didn't age for 7 years. When the members returned, they caused a ruckus but it was worth it. At last, Fairy Tail was now home but Lucy had other thoughts. She went to Love and Lucky but got news that her father already died. She was happy though that her father paid for her rent. The table in her apartment had loads of gifts and a letter on her bed._

_She opened the box containing her rent's pay and read the letter. It was about Jude missing her for seven bitter years. In the letter, it was said that her name was got from Love and Lucky when it lost the 'K' in Lucky and decided to call her the Lucky Lucy of the Heartfilia. She cried at these words:_

"_You are mine and Layla's pride. All I want is that you live strong down whatever path you believe in. I hope I can see you again soon. Lucy… I've always… loved you."_

_Lucy cried. She never realized that her father loved her. His grave was located right beside Layla's. After that day… Lucy secretly mourned for her father._

**END OF A VERY LONG FLASHBACK…**

"Oh… I never knew you suffered that long. That's the reason you're crying?" Rogue asked and Lucy just nodded. Fro, who was hiding behind Rogue's back the whole time, suddenly whispered something to Rogue

"Fro thinks Lucy-chan is really nice. If Fro and Rogue-kun goes to Magnolia, can Fro and Rogue-kun stay at Lucy-chan's house?"

"WHAT?! No! You should ask Lucy that and not me." Rogue pointed Lucy

"Hm?"

"Lucy-chan, whenever Fro and Rogue-kun goes to Magnolia, can Fro and Rogue-kun stay at Lucy-chan's house?" Frosch said with cute beady eyes

"Sure!" Lucy grinned. "But um… Did you two bring any clothes to wear? And- Oh SHOOT! Be right back!" She screamed and ran to her apartment, leaving the two sabertooth mages confused

Lucy went inside her room and screamed again because she was right. Team Natsu barged into her room again and made a ruckus. Her stuff was scattered everywhere, Natsu and Gray were fighting, Gray's clothes are on the floor, Erza's taking a bath, and her room is a total wreck. They heard Lucy screamed and instantly turned into statues.

"**GET YOUR TRESSPASSING BUTTS OUT OF MY APARTMENT!**" Lucy shouted and everybody ran away scared. "That's better. Now it's time to fix my entire room." Lucy sweat-dropped and facepalmed herself

First, she removed every piece of Gray's clothing and decided to use it as Rogue's clothing. Then, she sweeped the floor and even polished it until it was nice and clean. After that, the bits and pieces of her destroyed chair was thrown away and she replaced it with her emergency chair. After 30 minutes, her room was good as new. She ran outside and headed towards the place she was before and sighed in relief. They were still there, waiting for her return. Lucy noticed that Rogue already fell asleep so she started shaking him until he was awake.

"Do you really want to go to my apartment? It's getting late though… You should stay." Lucy crossed her arms and smiled at them. Fro gave her a hug and instantly said yes while Rogue just gave her a nod

So the three of them walked to her apartment. Lucy suddenly started balancing at the edge of the bridge and Fro decided to copy her as well. They were laughing but Rogue just kept his usual look. Lucy lost her balance and almost fell but two hands grabbed her. One small paw and one strong hand. They helped her and they kept an eye on Lucy so that she doesn't do anything reckless again. Lucy showed them her apartment and Fro flew so fast to go to Lucy's apartment. Rogue just entered through the window like most dragon slayers do. Fro jumped repeatedly on Lucy's bed and Lucy just wanted to squeal at the cute exceed.

"Alright guys. I'm gonna prepare a bed and if you're hungry, I cooked some dinner for you guys." She pointed the food at the table and walked away to grab her extra mattress

Rogue and Fro headed to the table and ate like pigs! They didn't eat anything when they reached Magnolia so now they ate like there was no tomorrow and finished within a minute! Lucy finished preparing and saw their large stomachs and started laughing. She grabbed some extra pillows and placed it on the bed she prepared. It was right next to Lucy's so that when they need something, they could wake her up without standing. Before they went to bed, Fro asked for a bedtime story and Lucy gladly accepted.

"Alright…"

**Lucy:** Once a upon a time, three legendary creatures ruled the world. Dragons, Wisps, and Phoenix ruled in harmony. It was said that each of them gained two amazing facts. Dragons were strong and mighty, Wisps were quiet yet weak, while the Pheonix was wise and is somehow stronger than the dragon. Whoever tames them gets extraordinary powers and titles. Dragon Slayers, Wisp Tamers, and Phoenix Riders. These were the legends that were told to be myth but one day three humans, two boys and one girl, went to the fields and saw these legendary creatures. The oldest boy tamed the dragon while the youngest boy tamed the wisp and the little girl tamed the phoenix. They gained new powers that rivaled their creatures. But one day, on the seventh day, of the seventh month, on year x777, all of them were gone and the first Dragon Slayer, Wisp Tamer, and Phoenix Rider, died on the very same date. But it was said that they would return again… (not the dead ones!)

"Wow…" Rogue and Fro said "Where did you learn that story?"

"Well… I read it in a book. But it's weird that my mom died at that date too… And the dragons disappeared at that date. Is it… _No… It's impossible._" Lucy lowered her head. "Anyways, we should get some sleep. Good night guys." Lucy turned side ways and fell asleep instantly

"Good night Lucy-chan!" Fro said

"Night Lucy…" Rogue whispered and put a blanket on Lucy as a thank you for taking care of him and Fro

**The following day… ****(****)/ **

The morning rays hit their faces. It was already 10 in the morning and Lucy is worried that the members are looking for her. She quickly got up and went to the bathroom. Rogue and Fro woke up to see that Lucy was already gone. They were surprised and saw Lucy leave the bathroom with very stunning clothing. She was wearing a short blue jacket that was left unbuttoned, revealing her blue tank top. She's wearing a cute Fairy Tail necklace and she wears a blue mini-skirt. Her brown leather boots were still present. Rogue and Fro's eyes widened. Lucy was really cute.

"Fro likes Lucy-chan's look today. Even Rogue-kun likes it right?" the green exceed happily said

"Y-Yeah…" Was all Rogue could say

"Aww… Thanks you guys. Do you guys want to help me on a mission? I need to pay for my rent this month." Lucy asked. The sabertooth mages nodded and Lucy jumped in joy

The three of them walked towards Fairy Tail. Lucy made them stay outside while she gets a job but all of them weren't enough. Lucy walked to the bar and talked to Mira. The barmaid gave her a milkshake and Lucy gladly accepted. She suddenly dropped her head so Mira asked.

"What's wrong Lucy? Did they barge inside your room again? Or are you having love problems?" She suddenly grinned when she said _Love Problems_

"I'm not having love problems Mira. I'm just looking for a job that really pays but there's none. Oh! Where did Natsu and the others go?" Lucy swayed her head side to side and they were missing out on the fight

"Oh… Well they haven't come yet. Right Lisanna?" Mira called out to her sister

"Yes nee-san. When you kicked them out of your house yesterday, they talked about going to Erza's but they are now having a nightmare since Erza is really scary. Natsu told me this." Lisanna smiled at Lucy and Lucy thanked her for the info. Mira noticed that Lucy was heading to the door empty-handed

"Where are you going Lucy?" Mira asked

"I'm gonna visit a friend of mine that's from a different guild. Maybe he can grab a mission from their guild and let me join the job." Lucy smiled and then ran to the doors of the guild

As expected, they were still there, waiting patiently for Lucy. They saw that she didn't have any job requests in her hands. "Why are you empty-handed?" Rogue asked

"W-Well… Could you please grab a job from your guild? Fairy Tail doesn't have any nice jobs today…" Lucy lowered her head

"Sure. I have an un-paid debt so it's alright Lucy. Lift your head." Rogue had a small smile formed on his lips and he slowly lifted Lucy's face. "Come on Fro. We're going back to Sabertooth so that we can help Lucy pay her rent."

"Fro will help Lucy-chan!"

And off they go. They rode a train which was Rogue's horrible nightmare. Lucy laughed so hard when she saw Rogue's pathetic state. He was already lying on the ground while clutching his stomach. Her laughs turned into chuckles and then she placed Rogue's head on her lap. His cheeks turned pink but he continued to lie down on Lucy's lap. It somehow reminded him of his pillow back home. He soon fell asleep and Lucy kept caressing his sleeping face. An hour passed and they finally reached Sabertooth.

"You wait here Lucy. Me and Fro are going to pick out a job."

A few minutes later, Rogue came out but Lucy was surprised that Sting and Rufus was with him. "R-Rogue? Why are they with you?" Lucy said and then hid beside a tree

"Why are you hiding there Miss Lucy? I'm sure I won't hurt you but I'm not sure about Sting though…" Rufus placed his hands behind his back and bowed

"**ROGUE!** What's a weak fairy doing here?! You do know tha-" Sting was stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder

"Look at the poor girl Sting. At least give her a chance to join us. Rogue told me that she needed to pay for her rent and that he's indebted to her. At least let him pay his debt?" Rufus told the blonde dragon slayer

"Tch… Fine." Sting crossed his arms in defeat

So the six of them (including Lector and Fro) went on the mission. They were told to protect the famous Quetzalcoatl stone. Lucy's eyes widened upon seeing the request. It was an S-Class mission. Rufus explained to her that Sting and Rogue were strong enough to get an S-Class job. She was amazed at their power. They went to the train and when the train moved, Sting and Rogue suddenly started to puff their cheeks to prevent vomiting. Lucy bursted into laughter which shocked the Sabertooth mages. Lector and Frosch were shutting their mouths to prevent laughing but they couldn't hold it any longer so they started laughing too.

"S-Shut up you stupid f-f-fairy…" Sting threatened but Lucy just giggled at him

"You know Eucliffe, you're way less threatening in that state. But you're somehow cuter if you're not in that state." Lucy smiled at Sting which made him blush a little

"P-Please help us Lucy…" Rogue weakly begged and clutched his stomach

"Sure!" Lucy grabbed the dragon slayers' heads and placed it on her lap. They blushed a little but it helped ease their sickness. Soon after, they fell asleep. Fro landed on top of Lucy's head and slept there

'_This girl is interesting… This will be recorded in my memory…'_

It will take more than 3 hours to reach their destination. They had plenty of time to relax somehow. Lucy summoned Virgo to grab some Motion Sickness medicine from the Spirit World. The maiden gladly agreed and without another word, she vanished out of thin air. She soon came back with the medicine that was needed. Lucy thanked her and quickly closed the gate so that Virgo won't ask her for punishment. Lucy gave Sting and Rogue the medicine and they returned to normal. It will last for a day so now they are forever indebted to Lucy. After a few hours, the train stopped at their destination. They started talking about their mission…

"Quetzalcoatl Stone?" Lucy asked

**MEANWHILE BACK AT FAIRY TAIL…**

"**OHAYOU MINNA-SAN**! Huh? Where's Lucy?" Natsu kept looking at every direction and saw that Lucy is nowhere to be found

"Oh… All of you are finally here. Lucy went to a different guild to visit a friend of hers. She said that she's gonna ask her friend to get a job for them." Mira told the team

All of them suddenly turned quiet when two hooded strangers went inside the guild. Judging by their voices, the slightly taller one was a guy while the shorter one was a girl. The tall stranger pointed at Team Natsu and talked to the shorter one. _"It's them… Those are Lucy's friends. Ask them now… "_

"_Layla."_

**BACK AT LUCY AND THE OTHERS…**

"Yes… The Quetzalcoatl Stone is the prized possession of this place. The client is… Bea Roche. Wait… Bea Roche? I recorded her in my memory…" Rufus said

"Who's she?" Lucy asked

"The story of Bea Roche…"

**Rufus**: The story of Bea Roche begins when she was just a baby. She was born with a magic yet robotic crest on her left eye. Her mother was scared at her daughter so she left her outside. Scientists saw her and marveled at her creation. They took her and quickly went to the Mage's Lab. They tested her but their doings worsened some matters. The eye of Bea Roche became a bigger and more detailed magic circle and it started glowing. Her whole body suddenly had robotic armor and she was holding a Light Spear. It was said to be the "armor of the gods" which is said that whoever wears it becomes invincible. Her spear shined and she vanished out of thin air, appearing at the back of a scientist and she stabbed him. She vanished again and stabbed another one until all of them were wiped out. Her spear turned into a scythe and she tore the whole lab down in one blow. Bea grew up and let her bangs grow longer to cover her eye. And no one has ever fought her with her eye exposed and lived to tell the tale…

"S-Scary… And she's our client?!" Lucy shuddered

"Don't worry. She has never showed her eye ever since that incident. She only uses it in emergencies. And Bea won't attack us because I'm one of her cousins." Rufus said

"COUSINS?!"

"Yep!"

All of them set it aside and searched for their client. It seems that they didn't have to since they have Rufus with them. They found Bea's house within minutes or should they say… Castle. The place is sooo huge that you can fit more than 10 dragons there. They talked with Bea and went to the job. They protected it well until 50 bandits came.

The two strangers from the guild came and shielded the six. They beat the 10 but was beaten afterwards. The coats turned into light and revealed ghosts of Lucy's past… Layla and Jude.

"Lucy dear… Unleash… Your power… You're a Phoenix… Rider… I was the first. And that was the reason I… died at the very same date. You're born… A… Shadow Phoenix Rider…" and her parents vanished. Lucy mourned and out came great power

She started glowing dark and out came her new appearance. Her hair turned black and her clothes turned into armor. She was wearing a dark metal vest and a red skirt. She was wearing dark metal boots and she has black fiery wings at her back. She looked like a Shadow Phoenix. Before Layla died, she chanted a spell that would make her daughter a Shadow Phoenix but Lucy never knew that until now. All of them was staring at Lucy's scary yet stunning appearance.

"Shadow Phoenix Talons!" Lucy's hands turned into pointy shadows and she killed the bandits in one blow

"I thought Phoenix Riders were extinct!" Sting's eyes widened

"If they're still alive and we're still alive, then Wisp Tamers are still alive right?" Rogue crossed his arms and thought about it

"This will be recorded in my memory… So this _weak fairy_ you were speaking off can seriously kick your butt Sting…" Rufus teased

"Hey!"

And they started fighting but they stopped when they saw Lucy's armor come off and turned to her normal clothes but her hair stayed. She suddenly fainted.

The five of them went to Bea and they got their reward. After getting the reward, they went to the train to bring Lucy to a hospital. Sting and Rogue's medicine were still working so they have lots of time to take care of her. Leo came out of nowhere and so did Virgo.

"What happened to princess?" Virgo asked

"And what happened to her hair? She's way cuter now!" Leo's eyes turned into hearts and wanted to kiss her but Sting, Rogue, and Rufus prevented him from doing so

"Well… Her parents' souls told her that she was a Shadow Phoenix Rider and then she turned different. Her whole appearance changed and that explains the black hair." Sting explained

"Hn… Huh? What happened to- MY HAIR! Why did it turn black?! Was it the result of my power?" Lucy's eyes started to get teary

"H-Hey, don't cry… And you should rest. You spent lots of magical power." Sting grabbed her head and placed it on his shoulder. "Better?"

"Y-Yeah…" Lucy's cheeks turned pink

"Recorded… Miss Lucy, are you feeling better now? It's kind of hard for someone to fully accept what happened…" Rufus worriedly asked

"Yes… And while I was resting, my mom told me something." Lucy rested her head on Sting's shoulder more

"What did she say?"

"She said that… I was a Phoenix Rider from the very beginning of my life…"

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

**Sorry if Cat Crown or some of my fanfics don't update. It's because my mom took it so that she could watch Korean movies at work =_=  
I hope you liked my new story. R&R **


	2. Chapter 2

**Phoenix Riders**

**ARC: Training Arc**

**Chapter 2- Shadow Training!**

**Pairing: Rogue x Lucy (slight Laxus x Lucy in the beginning)**

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry it took so long. I was just busy with my yaoi fic in .com I hope you all read it and make me feel better T^T On to the story. But before that... Who cried when Lector died in the latest chapter? It was so tragic that I REALLY cried and hid it from my sister. Poor Lector... So... I decided to revive him! In this story of course XD. Lector's alive in this fanfic so don't ask any "Why is Lector is still alive?" Or... "FU** LECTOR'S STILL ALIVE?!" Those questions... Anyways... Wooooooosh!**

Lucy was still confused at what Layla meant by those words. How did she become a Phoenix Rider from the beginning of her life? Was her mother the first Phoenix Rider? What happened? Those were the questions that were in Lucy's thoughts right now. She was completely still like an expressionless statue. Sting, Rogue, and Rufus kept waving their hands in front of Lucy's face but it seem like she was in a horrible trance. Sting snapped his fingers once... twice... And then Lucy's eyes started to blink. They were relieved. And at the same time, Blue Pegasus' Trimens, were in that hospital since Ichiya got into a... Let's say... A very, VERY, horrible incident. Lucy stood up from her bed and left the room for a quick stroll with the guys behind her. They suddenly bump into the Trimens who were also taking a stroll so when they saw Lucy... Womanizing Nature: ON!

"Why hello, miss Lucy. I heard that Fairy Tail won the Grand Magic Games. Congratulations on your victory!" Hibiki clapped while Eve and Ren repeated what he had just said

Lucy weakly smiled. "Thanks guys... It totally brought us Fairy Tail back to the top. – Ouch!" Lucy felt a sharp pain in her head and then she fell on the ground. Sting and Rogue quickly carried her to her room while Rufus said to the trimens...

"Lucy Heartfilia. Age= I cannot tell you. Yesterday, 6:24 in the afternoon, Lucy and us fought against 50 bandits but she somehow unlocked a lost magic inside of her. Many more about that info is completely confidential. Good day to you sirs." He bowed and left but Hibiki prevented him from doing so

"A very powerful spell? Like the Urano Meteoria that I taught her?!" Hibiki asked and Rufus turned around

"Ahh... Urano Meteoria. Also known as the Ultimate Magic of the Stars. Incantation: _**Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven... All the stars, far and wide... Show me thy appearance... With such shine. O Tetrabiblos... I am the ruler of the stars... Aspect become complete... Open thy malevolent gate. O 88 stars of the Heaven... Shine! URANO METEORIA!**_ Lucy did learn that spell but that isn't the one I'm talking about sir. It's about the Phoenix Riders." Rufus calmly said

Hibiki activated his Magic Archive and searched for the one called "Phoenix Rider" until he found it. "The Phoenix Riders are also like Dragons Slayers and Wisp Tamers. The only difference is, the Phoenix is way more complicated than the two. They said that the first Phoenix Rider is a girl named Layla Heartfilia – What? Lucy's mother?!" He asked

"... I know nothing about that information. This will be recorded in my memory... Now I should really be going now. See you later, Blue Pegasus womanizers!" Rufus smirked, turned around, and waved his hand

The Trimens were enraged at his last joke but they just kept still since they know that he's a part of Sabertooth.

**IN LUCY'S HOSPITAL ROOM**

Sting and Rogue placed Lucy on her bed and let her rest. Sting suddenly thought of a brilliant idea for Lucy. He quickly slapped Rogue's face. Rogue was so furious that he also slapped Sting.

"Hey, moron! I thought of a brilliant idea!" Sting shouted

Rogue's eyes showed anger. "What the hell did you just call me, Sting? And why did you slap me in the face?!" Rogue shouted back at Sting. He just laughed at Rogue and explained

"I slapped you because you're eyes were too concentrated on Lucy – Wait... Don't tell me you... llllllliiike her?" Sting started rolling on the floor, laughing. Rogue blushed and then gave Sting the beating of a lifetime. Sting just laughed once again

"Okay, okay... My idea is simple. Since Lucy isn't used to shadow magic and you're a shadow dragon slayer... I thought maybe we, including that bastard Rufus, could train her in the place where Weisslogia and Skiadrum trained us. At least she could get to know her Phoenix powers more. Come on, Rogue. Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it- " Rogue cut him off

"ALRIGHT I GET IT! We'll train her." He shouted and Sting just laid back on his chair in success. And at the same time, Rufus came barging in with the most graceful manner and sparkling roses were everywhere... Which of course, made Sting and Rogue puke rainbows (Even me XD)

But his aura disappeared and was replaced by a serious aura. "Guys... Layla Heartfilia, mother of Lucy, is the first Phoenix Rider –" Rufus was suddenly cut off when he saw Lucy awake

"M-Mom's... The first...? W-What do you mean? How did you know? Please, Rufus... Tell me..." Lucy's voice became weaker and weaker

Rufus never replied. Sting and Rogue just lowered their heads. Lucy was already crying. The real story of the three legends are about to be told by –

"Is Lucy here?!" Hibiki Laytis, Blue Pegasus member. The person who possess the Magic Archive. He will be the one to tell the true story. Lucy asked about the story and so...

**Hibiki:** 400 years ago, the three legendary creatures – Dragons, Phoenix, and Wisps – Were all living peacefully and they ruled they entire world. They can move freely and the humans are their enemy. **Lucy:** That's what Zealconis, the Emerald Dragon, told us! **Hibiki:** Yes, well... The three creatures had their own homes and only meet when feeding time and yes, they fight for the food sometimes. But a fool of a dragon – Or so it says in the archive – came and so did a phoenix and a wisp. Those three monsters were all born from one and it says that Zeref was the one who created them. **Rufus: **Zeref, huh? This will be recorded in my memory... **Hibiki:** Stop interfering please... *sweat drop* Anyways, the three said that they should be in a world where dragons were in harmony with the humans. War was the result between the ones who supported them and ones who opposed. That's when the three creatures put their plan into action. They gave the humans the ability to slay dragons, ride phoenix, and tame wisps. But Lucy's mother, Layla, never agreed to harm the Phoenix. But then... One dragon slayer, so obsessed with dragon blood that he bathed there. Until that dragon slayer's skin turned into scales, teeth turned into fangs, and his body slowly turned into that of a dragon's. This man, became ruler of ALL the three creatures and his name is... Acnologia.

Lucy just kept nodding since this story has already been told by Zealconis.

"But on year X777, the remaining dragons disappeared including the king." Hibiki finished. Rufus memorized every sentence, every word of that story. Lucy somehow sighed in relief that her mother wasn't bad

Rogue suddenly saw that Hibiki was scooting closer to Lucy so he quickly went in between them, pushed Hibiki out, and glared at Lucy. She was scared because who knows why the Shadow Dragon Slayer was staring at her. "Lucy Heartfilia..." He said

"Y-Yes?"

Rogue went closer and placed his hand on Lucy's black hair. He slightly smiled and then looked at Lucy again but his eyes were looking softer now. "We decided to train your shadow magic. Is that okay, Lucy-san?" He asked and he smiled at her and Sting was looking comically at Rogue because this was the very first time that he was sparkling. Rufus joined Sting

"Yes, it's okay. As long as I'm gonna be able to train my magic, I agree to anything, I will accept any challenge. I want to make my mama proud." Lucy smiled and looked at her black hair. "Well mama, looks like I'm gonna be black-haired and not blonde like you wanted."

Sting, Rogue, and Rufus were staring at Lucy's reaction. She was happier now. They all smiled except for Rogue since he rarely smiles and since he already smiled, he won't be smiling for a while. Or so he thought... They spent another day in that hospital before they left. Lucy packed up her things and she wrote a note. She placed it on her desk and with planted a kiss on the letter. She happily skipped to the guild to tell them about her leaving for quite a few days but she was shocked upon arriving. There on a table, lots of people were shouting. And in the middle of the crowd, sitting on the table, were Natsu and Lisanna. And they were kissing! Lucy's heart shattered. It felt like she just got stabbed. She started crying and ran. Laxus, from the second floor, wasn't even paying attention to the couple but instead saw Lucy crying because of them. He quickly jumped from the second floor without anyone noticing and ran towards the door.

He opened it and went outside to see Lucy crying under the tree. Lucy suddenly lifted up her face when she heard footsteps. She saw Laxus in front of her, and it seemed like he was worried. "What are you doing here, Heartfilia? Don't tell me that whatever Natsu was doing with Lisanna made you cry... Sheesh! That moron... He can't see that the perfect one for him is in front of him the whole time. Come on, Heartfilia. Stop moping around like a scared little kitten. Natsu's just an idiot." He said and comforted the black-haired wizard. "Oh, by the way... Why is your hair black?" he asked

Lucy wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "It's none of your concern. But if you'd like to know, you can come with me." She weakly smiled at him

"Ha? Where are you going?" He asked again

"Don't kill me and don't tell anybody... I'm gonna train with the Sabertooth Dragon Slayers and their memory-maker, Rufus. They're just gonna teach me how to control my new magic. So... You want to join?" Lucy wiped her last tear and smiled again but more cheerful this time

Laxus just scratched his head and gave her a "fine" as an answer. She quickly grabbed Laxus' hand and brought him to the meeting place. When they arrived, the Sabertooth mages were staring at the two. Sting asked why Lucy brought someone and she just replied "None of your business, Eucliffe" which pissed Sting off. He just gave a "whatever" and then they boarded the train.

As expected of them, the dragon slayers got really dizzy and now their Extreme-Motion-Sickness segment has arrived. Lucy started laughing while Laxus chuckled. Rufus was giggling a little. Sting gave Lucy a laugh-at-me-or-you'll-die look but Lucy gave him a let's-see-you-do-it look. Rogue suddenly started to turn normal but Sting's motion sickness isn't getting better. After 30 minutes, Sting's motion sickness turned slightly better while Rogue was now sitting beside Lucy with his usual deadpanned expression plastered on his face. Rufus and Laxus are sleeping. Sting is puking outside the window every 5 minutes which grosses Lucy out. Lucy somehow moved closer to Rogue to be further away from Sting as possible or else he might puke on her! Now **THAT** would be **COMPLETELY** disgusting... Sting finally got better and before he knew it, he fell sound asleep next to Lucy. **Their position in the train:** There are two large seats. One on the left and one on the right. Laxus and Rufus were sleeping on the left seat while Sting, Rogue, and Lucy were occupying the right seat. The two exceeds – **A/N:** As I said, Lector is still alive in my fanfic. He will die one year later... – were sleeping on their nakama's lap. Lucy was **ABOUT **to sleep but when she closed her eyes, she felt two heads, one head occupying one shoulder. She quickly opened her eyes and saw Sting and Rogue. Lucy's face heated up but then she shook her head and went back to sleep with the dragon slayers resting on her.

Lucy was woken up because hearing the voices of her companions and the feeling the train not moving. She rubbed her eyes and saw Frosch a few inches from her face, smiling. This, of course, scared the life out of her. She grabbed her belongings and went outside the train. Sting was jumping because he finally got out of hell that was the train. Rogue kept his expressionless face while looking at the gang. Laxus was yawning at whining at how his sleep got interrupted. Rufus was just standing there with his usual Handsome-And-Charming-Guy look. They started moving when they finally grabbed all of their stuff. Within hours, they reached Saint Kreiss by walking but Lucy kept whining about how tired she was so she always gets a smack on the head from Laxus for being so noisy and annoying.

Sting and Rogue rented an apartment where they can stay while they're still training. They will train tomorrow since they reached Saint Kreiss at night. They get to stay in an extra large room since there are a lot of members in their group. Lucky as well! Their room has 5 beds, one large HD television, a fridge filled with yummy stuff, and a bathtub! Could this day get any better? Lucy quickly jumped on the bed close to the T.V. She started jumping like a little kid.

"This is MY bed and I'm not sharing! Oh! And I get to watch first! Weehee!" Lucy shouted and then grabbed the remote. The guys suddenly tried snatching the remote from her but she started moving really fast, just like a phoenix. It ended when the guys got exhausted while Lucy was sitting on top of them, watching T.V.

Rogue got up and grabbed a towel. "I'm gonna take a bath. Come on, Fro. You need a bath too." He said and then grabbed Fro from Lucy's lap

Lucy just said okay and then turned her attention back to the movie. Sting, Laxus, and Rufus were all paying attention as well but Rufus started memorizing the story, Laxus was so disgusted with the too much lovey-dovey, and Sting was blushing like mad and kept shouting in his head _'Kiss her, kiss her, NOO! He's an idiot! Why didn't he kiss Grace?! Argh!'_ And Lucy was just watching and watching until she almost fell asleep but she felt someone smack her on the head.

"Hey! That hurt... You're so mean, Sting..." Lucy whined and started rubbing the back of her head

Sting glared daggers at her. "I don't want you to sleep on me and I'm too busy watching the movie. If you're sleepy, go sleep! Or take a bath to wake yourself!" He said

Lucy stood up and grabbed a towel. "Fine, I'm gonna wait for Rogue to leave first." She said and then waited near the bathroom door

A few minutes later, Rogue left the bathroom with a towel covering his lower part and he was using another towel to wipe his hair. Lucy suddenly looked away with cheeks burning because she saw Rogue half-naked! And his other eye can be seen too, since his bangs aren't covering it after he left the bathroom. Lucy finally saw Rogue's other red eye.

"Oh... Hello, Lucy. Are you gonna take a bath?" Rogue asked and finally opened his eyes

Lucy was staring at him. Not his body but his eyes. It was a new sight for her, to see his other eye. "U-Um... Yeah, I am. Aww! Look how cute Fro is. Who's a cute and clean green exceed? Fro is!" Lucy smiled and patted Fro's wet head

Fro smiled back. "Fro thanks Lucy-chan for being so nice to Fro."

Lucy giggled and then entered the bathroom, locking the door afterwards. The water was filled with hot water. Rogue left without removing the water? She sighed, removed the water, and filled the bathtub with clean, hot water. She removed her clothes and carefully went inside the tub. The hot water really made her tiring day into a nice one. But Lucy suddenly blushed when she remembered Rogue inside her head. Was he really that good-looking without his bangs covering his other eye? Lucy shook that thought out her head and concentrated on relaxing. Many minutes later, she finally left the tub since her fingers were getting wrinkly. Lucy removed the water and then grabbed her clothes. She was now wearing a blue shirt that had lots of celestial signs on it, and blue pants with the same design. She left the bathroom and saw the guys watching something different now.

She went next to Rogue and asked. "What are you guys watching?"

Rogue didn't look at her but replied. "We're watching Harry Potter 1-7. The channel is now showing Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. They're gonna show 3-7 after. You wanna join us?" He said and patted the spot next to him. Lucy said okay and sat next to him

Lucy suddenly grabbed Rogue's arm tight when the basilisk suddenly appeared out of nowhere and almost ate Harry. Rogue suddenly looked at Lucy and her scared expression. He quietly laughed and whispered to Lucy. "Don't tell me that this scares you?" Lucy nodded slowly

That caught Sting's attention. He quickly went closer to the two. He suddenly heard Lucy whisper back. "N-No, it doesn't... It's just that I hate that basilisk. It surprises me all the time. C-Can... Oh, Sting! Can I sit in between you guys? So that I can feel better..." Lucy blushed and then suddenly her grip tightened when the basilisk attacked again. She let out a small "eep!"

Sting grabbed her wrist and made her sit in between him and Rogue. "There! Better?" He said and handed Lucy the popcorn that they made while Lucy was enjoying the hot water

"Yes! It's MUCH better now. Thanks..." Lucy smiled and hugged Sting quickly and resumed watching the movie. Sting blushed while Rogue was somehow felt something stab him in the back

They continued watching the movies non-stop until it was 3 in the morning. Rufus was already sleeping but the four – Three dragon slayers, one phoenix rider – were so determined to finish the movies. When it was already 4 in the morning, the movies ended. Lucy stretched her arms and yawned. But the dragon slayers were still so hyper. Lucy jumped on her bed and said goodnight to the three.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

"Wake up, and get your lazy butts off that bed!" Lucy shouted but none of the boys were waking up. She opened her mouth and out came a very deafening sound, the sound of a Phoenix. All the boys quickly stood up

All of them were rubbing their aching ears especially the dragon slayers since their hearing are very advanced. Laxus smacked her on the head for doing that very deafening sound. Sting just hissed at her and went to the bathroom. Rogue ignored it and watched some T.V. to make him feel better. Rufus recorded the sound in his memory since it was very new to him and thus it must be memorized. Lucy placed her hands on her hips and started laughing because of her awesome victory against 4 very powerful mages. She showed them that she woke up early just to cook breakfast for them. The dragon slayers quickly digged in after they took a bite of Lucy's cooking. Sting was also eating since he only went to the bathroom to wash. Rufus grabbed a plate and ate near the T.V. since he didn't want to get crushed by those savage beasts. Lucy was eating right next to Rufus to avoid them. They were watching Narnia: Voyage Of The Dawn Treader. Rogue suddenly turned off the television and told them to take a bath because they're gonna train. Lucy quickly went to the bathroom and quickly took a bath.

**TIMESKIP = TRAINING GROUNDS**

"Hyaaa! Roar of the Shadow Phoenix!" The attack destroyed a boulder in one blow but Laxus wasn't satisfied. He said that he destroyed 5 boulders with one roar. "Tch... Arrogant just like Sting."

"Who're you calling arrogant, midget?!" Laxus shouted

"Who're you calling midget, bastard!" Lucy shouted back

"Would you two... Stop?!" Sting said to the two Fairy Tail mages

"... Lucy, please continue your training if you want to master shadow magic. If you want, we can act as teachers of different lessons. Sting will teach melee combat, Rufus will teach how to be calm in faces of danger, Laxus will teach how to control your magic, and I will teach you more about shadow magic. Is that okay?" Rogue crossed his arms and asked Lucy

Lucy nodded in agreement and grinned and it surprised them because her teeth had small fangs. They just continued training.

**MELEE TRAINING WITH STING**

"Now come on, is that all you got? And I thought you could beat me. You can't even lay a finger on me! Have you finally fallen for my good looks, blondie?" He teased and kept dodging her attacks with his hands behind his back, literally

Lucy suddenly hit him on the stomach. "NO WAY would I fall for a stupid, arrogant, and ugly dragon slayer like you! Hyaa!" She hit him again with more power

"Ow – Hey! I'm NOT ugly! Most women even want me to be their boyfriend!" Sting shouted at her

Lucy grinned and had an evil look in her eyes. "Oh, really now? Well, to be honest, I want you to be my boyfriend too..." She shyly said. Sting blushed and fell for the trick

"R-Really?" He asked but Lucy laughed and then punched him and sent him flying

"As IF! I'm finally done with melee training then. Better go to the next lesson

**PEACEFUL TRAINING WITH RUFUS**

"Now... Just sit back and relax even though you're in danger. Your powers won't be strong if you let your mind control it. Let your heart and emotions control your magic and it will become more powerful. And when you're in the face of danger, do not panic. It will be the reason of your loss. Now relax even though I'm gonna attack you." Rufus said. He casted a powerful spell but Lucy managed to keep calm and still

Lucy closed her eyes and let her heart control her. She placed her hand on the magic and poof! The magic was cancelled. Rufus didn't expect this so he clapped his hands and congratulated her. "D-Did I do well?" Lucy asked

"You were amazing! Miss Lucy, you have my permission to go to the next lesson."

**MAGIC LESSONS WITH LAXUS**

Lucy was so pissed at her teacher. He kept boasting at how strong he was and how weak she is. Lucy used her Phoenix Magic but Laxus used his Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic.

"Aww... Is that all the midget could do? Come on... I expected even more from you, Heartfilia." Laxus boasted

Lucy was getting angrier. "Hey! You were so nice to me when Natsu broke my heart but now you're just being a complete jerk!" Lucy shouted. "Roar of the Shadow Phoenix!"

The attack hit many trees. – **A/N:** They're training in a forest – "Wow... You hit hundreds of trees but you couldn't even hit _me_? How _amazing_!" Lucy was getting more and more pissed

"You jerk! Why are you so arrogant?! Talons of the Shadow Phoenix!" Lucy's fingers have black piercing shadows and attacked Laxus with all her might. "I think I'm done here... I want to train with Rogue now..."

**SHADOW LESSONS WITH ROGUE**

Lucy was walking to her next teacher but he was nowhere to be found. She was getting worried that she's lost. But then shadows came from different places and then it formed around her. If she steps out, she's dead. Rogue came from the outside of the shadows and entered. His deadpanned face finally had some emotion, he was happy. Lucy was blushing at what she was seeing: Rogue was happy.

"This is my first time to see a person with shadow magic other than me... Okay. Now try to do this thing I made. It's called the Shadow Orb." Rogue's face became deadpanned again

"I only know Shadow Phoenix Rider Magic. Do you know anything about it?" Lucy asked

Rogue crossed his arms and sighed. He then removed his cape and he grabbed Lucy. "I don't know anything about it but..." Rogue stopped and then removed the Shadow Orb surrounding them. "I'm gonna teach you how to control shadow magic."

So they kept training and that was the longest training that day.

"You still can't control it that well but we'll stop for today. Tomorrow, the teachers will change their topics but my topic will never change unless you do it. Let's go back." He said and they left

**BACK IN THE APARTMENT...**

Lucy opened the door and was greeted by a flying Sabertooth dragon slayer. Rogue looked at the scene and saw that Laxus, Sting, and Rufus were fighting.

_**WHAT HAPPENED WHILE LUCY AND ROGUE WERE AWAY...**_

_Sting was eating some of Lucy's food that was saved. Laxus suddenly ate one too but Sting got angry and he pushed the Fairy Tail mage away. Rufus suddenly started talking about something and a new conversation was made._

"_I like miss Lucy. She's so nice and she somehow smells like strawberries and vanilla." Rufus smiled_

"_I know... She smells so nice and I like her too. She's good in cooking and even though she mocks me when I have motion sickness, she still helps me clear my mind." Sting said and ate some more of her food_

"_I think she looks cute when she pouts. It sounds so weird coming from me. I feel bad for her... I think Lucy likes Natsu but when she entered the guild yesterday, she was greeted by something horrible. She saw Natsu and Lisanna kissing. I swear that I really wanted to kill Natsu for being so dense." He said and he crossed his arms_

_Sting suddenly got pissed at the Natsu and Lisanna part. "That idiot! Why would he choose Lisanna when Lucy's right there?! Lucy should be with me!"_

_Rufus suddenly disagreed to what Sting said. "Um... I think I would like Lucy to be with __**me**__." _

_Laxus just sat on his bed and watched T.V. while the two Sabertooth mages were arguing. But when they got louder, he shouted. "Stop it! We all like Lucy, okay?! – " Laxus suddenly covered his mouth_

"_YOU LIKE LUCY TOO?!"_

"_A battle of men... LET'S FIGHT!" _

_And then they started fighting for many minutes until the door was opened and Sting was sent flying. _

**BACK TO THE PRESENT**

"What the heck is going on here?!" Lucy shouted

Rogue walked inside and grabbed the remote to watch T.V. Rufus suddenly fixed his clothes, Laxus grabbed his magic headphones and ignored Lucy, while Sting was badly hurt and was trying to get some help from Lucy.

"We can't tell you what's going on but could you please help me up?"

"Sure!" Lucy smiled and helped him stand up

The four men looked at each other, giving death glares. Rogue was staring at Sting, Sting was staring at Laxus, Laxus was staring at Rufus, and Rufus was staring at Rogue. Lector and Fro sensed the deadly aura coming from each and one of them. But they were stopped when they saw Lucy cooking again.

Lector suddenly said to Fro while mimicking Happy, "They lllllllllliiike Lucy..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Ahh! I'm finally back readers! I'm gonna be typing Cat Crown next – Oh! Let me tell you my story schedule**

**1. Finish Phoenix Riders  
Type Cat Crown**

**2. Finish Cat Crown  
Type Lucy, God of the Heavens**

**3. Finish Lucy, God of the Heavens  
Type Dreams that changed history**

**4. Finish Dreams that changed history  
Type Fairy High**

5. Finish Fairy High  
Type Lucky Lucy

**6. Finish Lucky Lucy  
Type Phoenix Riders**

**Well, until next time readers!**


End file.
